Curse Doll
by AnimeHolic101
Summary: I am but a doll who want's to love and be loved. Love me and I turn into a real human being. Hate me and I'll return to what I really am.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Curse Doll

Summary:

I am but a doll who want's to love and be loved. Love me and I turn into a real human being. Hate me and I'll return to what I really am.

Disclaimer: FANfiction :p

I was just walking around during lunch time when I happen to spot two of my students. I was about to approach them when I suddenly heared them talking about a curse doll. "Oh no! The curse doll had attack again" Inou, one of my student scream while reading an article in her laptop.

"No way? For real" Kujo, another student of mine answered with a hint of being scared. I was curious about what their talking about so I decided to ask.

"What's for real?"

"Miyagi-san!" Both screamed when they heared me talk. If someone was able to see their face, they would laugh to no end.

"Geez! I'm not a ghost you know. Anyway what's this curse doll about?" They seemed to be hesistant in telling me. I gave them the puppy dog eye.

"Geez professor! You're not cute at all you know?" Hannah screamed at me and began laughing her heart out. Am I really not cute at all?

"Geez just tell me what's this curse doll about so I'll stop making CUTE puppy dog eyes"

"You're puppy dog eyes are not cute at all. But if your really interested here, read this" She hand her laptop to me. As I began reading I thought that his joke was so not true. Come on, a doll that can turn into a real human being? What's this a character from a fictional book? I read better but once I saw the picture of the doll, I just can't seem to stop thinking that it was cute. How can something this cute be a monster? Geez, kids today.

"So what do you think professor? Scary right?" Hannah suddenly ask me.

"Well to be honest with you guys, for me this is not scary at all. And why would somebody be afraid with something so cute?"

"That's what we first thought as well but a lot of people had already been victims of this doll" Both of them look so serious and scared at the same time.

"Really now?" Both nodded in reply

"How about I buy this doll, what do you think?" I smirk formed in my mouth. 'I'll show this kids that what they are reading are all false'

"No professor! You can't! You might end up in the hospital!" Wow this kids really ae scared by this doll.

"If that were to happen then that means that this rumor is true but if I don't get hospitalize then this means that this 'curse doll' is just a joke and you guys fell for it."

"Geez do what you want professor but we warn you"

"Hai hai!" After that short conversation the to of them went back to class leaving me alone. That's when I decided to call the person who is selling the 'curse doll'

2 weeks later

A pacage was sent to me. 'Hmmmm maybe it's the cures doll?' I hurried and open the small box in order to reveal what's inside.

Inside was a cute doll sitted in a tall chair and beside it was the doll's clothes. 'Damn! This doll is way too cute! How can it be mistaken for a monster?' I arranged my doll and decided to take a bath after that.

I'm not aware that while I was showering my doll has started to changed into a human being.

As I got out from the shower, I saw a shadow of a small kid in the kitchen. 'Is it a criminal? Better find out' I took my handy umbrella just incase.

"Stop criminal!" I yelled and jump into the criminal. But I was taken back when the said criminal look at me and smiled.

"Hello! You must be my new master, it's a pleasure meeting you Mr... Mr.. What's your name?" This kid? No way?! Is this kid my doll? He look's so cute.

"Hello my name is Yō Miyagi, and sorry if I may sound rude but are you that doll that I order?"

"Nice meeting you Mr. Miyagi. And YES I am that doll. You must like me so much, it usually take me 3 day or a week before I can turn into this but with you, it's not even an hour." Okay this kid is starting to freak me out. Like him? 3 days or a week? What's this kid talking about.

"Pardon me?"

"You need to tell me you love me at least 5 times everyday." Okay now this is scary. We just met and he want's me to tell him I love him 5 time everyday? So is this kid nuts or something?

"Pardon me? Can you please explain it to me clearer?"

"Huh? Don't you get it?" If I got it I won't be asking for you to explain it will I?

"To be honest, no I don't"

"Geez you're hope less" Now this kid is getting on my nerves.

"Okay let me start..."

A/N: I hope you guys like this and if ever you notice some mistake kindly tell me so I can fix it. Thank You :3


	2. Chapter 2

Hey hey I'm back :) Enjoy this chapter of curse doll ^^

Okay so my doll had starting to move and talk. It was too freaky, a doll that could actually talk? Sounded like a character from a book.

"So now do you understand?" his face was dead serious but cute at the same time.

"Yeah Yeah I got it so can you now move? You're in your human-size and you are crushing me!" I screamed at the little brat.

He remove himself from me and sat on the floor besides me.

"Now that I explained myself to you, tell me that you love me!" Wow is this kid nuts? I'm a guy for goodness sake and HE want's me to tell HIM I LOVE YOU? Though I can't deny the fact that I fell in love with him instantly after seeing his cute face but there is no way in hell that I'm going to admit that.

"What if I tell you I don't want to?" Okay I sounded like a shitty 10 year old.

"Why you old man!" this kid has an attitude problem.

"Geez shut up! I'm going to work." I hurried and went out without looking at the brat. To tell you honestly I need some air. I need time to think it through. How can a simple and ordinary doll move and talk? It must have been my imagination.

As I arrive at M University I caught Kamijou-kun and his boyfriend flirting.

"Hoy you two stop flirting!" As I said this, my cute lil'Kamijou remove his hands from his giant boyfriend and started to blush 50 shades of red. I hate to admit it but I LOVE to tease my little subordinate.

"We're not flirting professor!" I'm lucky cause were outside the school or else, my subordinate would have thrown a hundred books toward me.

"Then how do you explain that the two of you were holding hands like you were Romeo and Juliet?" I smirk when I saw how Kamijou-kun flustered but I was also kinda nervous cause his giant lover had started sending me death glares.

"Why you-"

"Stop it Hiro-san, don't start a fight now. Anyway I'll be going now"

"Okay bye Nowaki"

When I was about to head to my office I heard my subordinate call me.

"Professor Miyagi!"

"What is it my sweet honey?" I felt him being surrounded by some dark aura when I called him 'my sweet honey' but he manage to calm himself down.

"Please don't call me that professor! Anyway you seemed pale today, did something happened?" I can't believe it, Kamijou-kun is actually worried about me?!

"Can we talk about this in our office?" He just nodded and we continued to walk until we reach our destination.

"Now can you please tell me the reason why you look troubled?"

"If I tell you would you give me a hug and a kiss?" I was joking when I said this but I know I made the wrong move cause I felt 3 large books hit my head.

"Ouch! Kamijou I was just kidding! Alright I'll tell you but promise me you won't laugh and tell anybody about this?" I ask him this to make sure that we won't run around tell everyone that I'm crazy once I told him about my doll.

"I promise" I was relieved when he promise to not tell ayone. Once this guy promise something, he would do anything to keep that promise.

"Do you know the rumor about the curse doll?"

"The one that they say that attacks people?"

"Yes that one"

"What about it?"

"Well you see, do you know my students Hannah Kujo and Inou Cheri?"

"The one's who always have the latest gossips?"

"Yes. So you could see, I caught them reading some strange article the other day and out of curiousity I ask them what was it about. They said it was about the curse doll, at first I thought that the article was just full of fictional story so to prove them that the doll was just a mere doll, I bought it. And today it arrived and before I knew it my doll had started taking human form and started talking." I can see that his surpressing his laughters and I know that I sounded like a crazy person but it was the truth!

"Come on professor, do you really think it could do that? You might hallucinated due to articles you've read. You thought it moved and talk because that's what the article said but it was just your imagination. If you went home right now, you would see that the doll is still in the box and it's still in doll form. Don't let those stupid articles get to you professor" I was actually shock from what Kamijou-kun told me, I was actually expecting him to trow a book at me and tell me that I've become a crazy person but what he said was the opposite. I know he's trying his best to comfort me in his way and I feel so bless right now for having him as my subordinate.

"I guess your right, thank you!" I jump from my sit and gave my 'sweet honey' a big hug. He tried to get away but I was much stronger than him.

I felt better after my little talk with Kamijou-kun. The day ended without trouble. After finishing my report for tomorrows lesson, I headed home. 'I guess it was just my imagination, once I get home I'll see my doll is just a mere doll' that was my thought as I went home but kami, do you hate me? As I open the door of my apartment, I saw my doll in human form waiting for me infront of the entrance.

"Someone pinch me and tell me I'm dreaming" After saying that, my doll pinch me as hard as it can.

"Now, do you still think it's a dream?" I can tell from the way he speak that his furious.

"No"

"hmmpf! Your probably scared of me now neh? A doll who suddenly turned into human, now tell me wouldn't be scared by that? I don't mind if you call me a monster, almost all my previous master called me that. Here is a scar to prove it" He unbutton his shirt and showed me a pretty big wound. I kinda felt sorry after seeing that.

"I just wanted to greet my master, to be able to call them by their name but before I could even do that, they are already too scared of me and they lose all there love for me and before I knew it I would be a mere doll again. That continued for I don't know, all I knew is that I either turn back to a doll or be stab by something. So I can perfectly understand if your scared of me and want me out of your sight right this moment." I can see sadness in his eyes. Being treated that way for God knows how long. I can't help but pity this brat. And surprisingly, instead of fearing him, I come to understand him.

"I'm sorry" that was all I could say before hugging him.

A/N: There you have it :3 I felt really bad for what had happen to Shinobu-chin T-T

Can you see that cute review button? Click it and tell me what you think about this chapter :3


End file.
